Surprise
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Happy friend-a-versary, Macy. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


"Okay, okay! I'm here!" Macy rushed through the JONAS firehouse door, flinging her jacket onto the couch in her hurry. "What's going on? Is Frankie okay? Where's Mr. Bumble?" She asked no one in particular, looking around frantically.

"Upstairs! Macy, hurry!" Joe's voice replied. She ran for the stairs, hearing a crash before she got there. A mumbled, and she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear this, voice said;

_"Go stall her!" _ as she started up the steps.

"Hey, Mace, wait!" Another voice said. She turned, wide eyes blinking.

"Nick?"

"Yeah. Uh, come here." He beckoned her over to where he stood by the fire poles.

"But Joe said-"

"Just come here, Mace." He said quickly. Confused, she walked over.

"What is going _on?_" She asked.

"What's going on? There's nothing going on! What makes you think something is _going on_?" He rambled.

"Okay, something weird is definitely going on here." She mumbled. "I'm going upstairs." She headed to the staircase again.

"No, wait!" He grabbed her wrist. "You-You can't. It's-uh, Joe's naked!" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"_What_?"

"Y-Yeah! That's what's going on!"

"Then why did you call _me_?" She asked, utterly lost. "Isn't _Stella_ more accustomed for something like this?"

"Well, uh." He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at her.

"You know you're a horrible liar, right?" She crossed her arms. "What's _really_ going on, Nick?"

"Macy!" A voice yelled. "What are you doing down there? Get up here!" She wanted to smack herself.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until someone tells me what's going on!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I'll tell you when you go upstairs." Nick forced her to turn around, pushing her toward the stairs. She let her feet drag.

"_No._" She said, grabbing the walls on each side of her, keeping her from the steps. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Just go upstairs!" He pushed at her shoulders.

"Nicholas-"

"Macy-"

"What's going on here?" They turned, finding Stella in the doorway. She was overly dressed for just a friendly visit. This added to Macy's confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"She is." Nick said, Macy feeling the glare hitting the back of her head.

"I don't know what's going on." Macy shook her head. "Joe's supposedly naked."

"Joe's _what_? Why?" She asked, confused and surprised.

"Joe's not naked." Nick said. "Just _please _ go upstairs, Macy." He said, nearly begging.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Thank you-"

"After you tell me what's gonna happen." He groaned.

"Kevin has a duck up there. It's gonna get away if you don't go _now_." Stella said. Nick sent her a look as Macy's eyes lit up.

"A _duck_? He really has a duck?" She asked, whirling around and running up the first few steps. "I didn't think he was serious about getting one-"

"I can't believe that worked." She heard Nick mumble behind her.

"Kevin?" She hit the upstairs floor, confusion flooding through her as darkness surrounded her.

_"Surprise!" _ The lights flicked on as the voices yelled. She jumped as the room was filled with familiar faces, all grinning at her surprise.

"Huh?" She looked around, confused.

"Happy friend-a-versary, Macy!" Kevin exclaimed. "It's been exactly two years since we met!" She gaped.

"This is...This is all for _me_?" She whispered, looking around the decorated room.

"Yup." Joe beamed. "Surprised? Do you like it?"

"It was Nick's idea." Stella's voice came from beside her.

"Stella-" Nick started. Macy turned.

"Is that true?" He blushed.

"Well, yeah." He looked away, clearing his throat. "You deserve it." He mumbled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Thank all of you!" She louder, grinning at the crowded room.

"Let's get this party _started!_" Joe yelled, hitting the _on_ button of the _Croon Master 7000_.

* * *

"Hey, Nick." A voice said. He turned, smiling.

"Hey, Macy. Enjoying your party?"

"Of course!" She grinned. "I love it! Thank you so much for all this." His smiled brightened.

"It's nothing, Mace. Really." She wrapped her arms around his torso, too short to wrap them around his shoulders, sighing in content. He returned the embrace, pulling her closer and closing his eyes. He took in a slow breath, opening his eyes and stepping away. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Just think." He murmured. "Just two years ago you couldn't even be in the same room as me without fainting." She blushed.

"That was embarrassing."

"No, it was sorta adorable."

"Stop saying that. It wasn't."

"It was."

"Wasn't."

"_Was._" He smirked. "You're really gonna argue with Nick Lucas, Macy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be cocky, it doesn't suit you. It's more Joe's thing."

"I heard that!" Joe's voice floated by. They chuckled.

"Nick!" Kevin called. "It's your turn!"

"Oh, right."

"Karaoke?" She asked, smiling.

"Mhm. Just to keep the tradition going." He winked, taking her hand and leading her over to the sound system.

"Not gonna sing _Give Love A Try, _are you?"

"No." He laughed. "Something new." He took the microphone in his hand, smiling at her as the music started.

_"This time,this place, mis-used mistakes  
too long, too late who was i to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's  
just one left  
cause you know, you know, you know..."  
_

Macy smiled, tears brimming her eyes as he continued. His gaze stayed on her while he sang, a warm smile gracing his features.

_"I love you, I loved you along,  
And I miss you, been far away  
For far too long.  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and  
You'll never go. Stop breathing if I  
Don't see you anymore."  
_

She found herself wondering – was this song for **her**? The thought made her heart flutter and her knees go weak. Was it even possible?

_"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I wont give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know.._  
_I love you, I loved you all along.  
And I miss you, been far away for  
far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be  
with me and you'll never go. Stop  
breathing if i don't see you anymore.  
So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long  
So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know.."  
_

He held the note, his angelic voice hitting it perfectly. He was beautiful, amazing, and everything she'd ever wanted. His eyes locked with hers. And for a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

_"I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:  
I love you, I loved you all along,  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me never let me go  
Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
__Believe it, hold on to me never let me go  
Keep breathing hold on to me never let me go  
Hold on to me never let me go..."  
_

The room nearly burst with applause. She clapped her hands before brushing the tears from her eyes as he came up to her. Her voice cracked as she asked; "Did you mean that?"

"Yeah." He smiled, his chocolate brown eyes glowing. "Every word." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kevin, on the other side of the room, grinned as he flipped the spotlight on, it signaling the two out from the others. They failed to notice as the grew closer. "I love you." Nick whispered, lips brushing hers.

"I love you, too." As their lips met, the room cheered once more, the spotlight fading and the normal lights returning. Joe patted Kevin's shoulder, laughing. Kevin grinned.

"It was like a movie." He shrugged. "And a movie's not a movie without a spotlight."

* * *

**Where did that come from?  
I hate when I don't know. :P**

**I just felt like writing – and **_**this **_** came out of it. I like it. :)  
The song is "Far Away" by Nickelback. I do not own it!**

**Review? **


End file.
